It is estimated to cost on the order of $1 B dollars to bring a drug candidate to market and the pharmaceutical industry is enhancing its chances of success by investing in human pre-clinical research. This money has driven the absorption, distribution, metabolism, elimination, and toxicology (ADMET) market in human-based products to a $5 billion dollar annual industry. The current technology for testing drug candidates is based on homogeneous culture techniques and animal models. Thus, there is an unmet need for biotool devices capable of linking human tissue functional systems to better simulate in vivo feedback and response signals between tissues and to minimize testing in animals.
Accordingly, such biotool devices and assemblies are provided in the present disclosure.